Devil May Cry, The Traitor's Bloodline, Dark Assembly
by Anime and Games
Summary: The Dark Assembly, vote for and suggest bills here for unique one-shots and extra chapters about Devil May Cry and Disgaea!
1. Dark Assembly

Devil May Cry, The Traitor's Bloodline, Dark Assembly

These are the bills being passed in today's Dark Assembly.

* * *

Sparda Arc

The Seraph and Celestia.

Face Seraph Lamington and Vulcanus with your party.

Challenge the parallel Dark Knight.

Face the Sparda from a different universe.

Delinquency.

Meet Raspberyl, your biggest fan from the future.

* * *

Vergil Arc

Battle the Masked Counterpart.

Fight in the future against the Parallel Vergil.

Being of Solitude.

Challenge Overlord Zenon and tie up your father's loose ends.

Love Freak

A meeting with Flonne, Vergil's up for an annoying speech on love.

Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!

Meet with Shana the Flame Haze.

* * *

Dante Arc

I can beat my old man!

Go back to the past and test your strength against The Legendary Dark Knight.

Fancy Godfather.

Meet with and test your strength against King Krichvskoy.

Nice hair, chump!

Face off against Parallel Dante.

I have enough damn debts!

Face off against a Thief Angel!

Crimson Princess.

Fight and subdue the heiress of the Gremory family.

Too cool for school!

Show Stella Grossular that you're too cool to study!

* * *

Nero Arc

Fear in Cube.

Recruit Fear Kubrick and one-up Dante's Pandora!

The crazy Oracle.

Pram couldn't get your grandfather or father and you're next!

Science project.

Mao has stumbled on Agnus's lab, that can't be good!

The Tyrant.

Defeat and seal Baal once more!

Sparda's will.

Show the Legendary Dark Knight that you've inherited it!

* * *

Nephilim Arc.

Eu Sunt Dracul!

Face off against Dracul, one of the strongest vampires!

Nero the Overlord Killer!

Hire Nero and Rozalin for your party, but you have to beat them first!

Dominance

Valvatorez and Dante must face off against Dracula's reincarnation, Soma Cruz!

Fuka and Desco.

Dante and Vergil must keep Fuka and Desco in check as they try to take over Limbo City and the world!

To Celestia, Meeting Flonne's little sister.

Dante finds out more about his angelic half, but he meets Flonne's demon loving sister, Ozonne.

The Tragic Prince.

Recruit Alucard, the Son of Dracula into your party, and see what he and Valvatorez have in common.

* * *

Author's note: This is an interactive extra feature on The Traitor's Bloodline! You, my readers, will vote on which bills will be passed from each arc! And the most voted in the reviews will be uploaded as an extra chapter! Some may or may not be canon in this story, when the bills are voted, more will come, and you can suggest some!


	2. Hero worship and delinquency

Devil May Cry, The Traitor's Bloodline, Dark Assembly

Approved bill one: Hero worship and delinquency.

Raspberyl, Asuka and Kyoko were at the halls of the Evil Academy discussing their plans for volunteer work.

"Today, we're gonna donate blood!" Raspberyl smiled excitedly, looking forward to their delinquent activities."

"As expected of our lady!" Kyoko smiled, she was inspired by Raspberyl's enthusiasm.

"Look over there, It's Mr. Dante!" Asuka pointed towards the Devil Hunter turned teacher's direction, she then stared at him with an awed look on her face.

"Mr. Dante…" Raspberyl blushed, the Devil Hunter's heroic reputation as the Son of Sparda and his accomplishments had gained him her affections. "What I wouldn't do to have him notice me." She sighed; she wished that he would pay more attention to her.

"Yo, Mao's Angels!" Dante joked; he caught Asuka staring at him and decided to approach her, Raspberyl and Kyoko.

"H-hello Mr. Dante!" Raspberyl was excited; the object of her affections was actually talking to her. "Now's my chance!" She blushed, working up the courage to ask him out. "Would you like to go out with me tomorrow?"

"Sure." Dante grinned, thinking that taking one of his students out wouldn't that big of a deal. "I know this awesome pizza parlor."

"R-really!?" Raspberyl blushed, se was very happy that Dante had agreed to go out with her. "I must be dreaming!" She thought to herself as she smiled.

"Can they come?" Dante grinned and looked at Kyoko and Asuka, making them both blush. "A teacher can't show favorites." He joked, not really taking his job seriously. "That would be unprofessional."

"Y-you can't bring other girls to a date!" Raspberyl, was enraged, she didn't like Dante's idea of taking Kyoka and Asuka along. "That's something an Honor Student would do!"

"Woah!" Dante was a little surprised by Raspberyl's sudden outburst. "Who said anything about a date?" He sighed, realizing the kind of situation he's gotten himself into. "I'm sure any other teacher would love to feel naughty by dating their student." He joked, trying to lighten up the situation. "But dating's not my thing."

"Just you wait!" Raspberyl pointed at Dante, still mad that he didn't take her affections for him seriously. "I'll make you fall for my charms! Because I'm a total badass!" She blushed, still talking in a determined tone. "You'll be mine in no time!"

"I'd like to see you try." Dante joked, not really taking Raspberyl's announcement seriously. "Catch you babes later!"

After Dante had left, Raspberly, Kyoko and Asuka stood there, all of them still thinking about his joke.

"Mr. Dante sure is something." Asuka blushed, remembering the Devil Hunter's smile.

"It's ok, my lady." Kyoko patted Raspberyl on the back in an attempt to comfort her. "Mr. Dante can't resist you forever."

"Mr. Dante's the son of my hero, the Legendary Dark Knight Sparda!" Raspberyl looked down, she was hurt by the Devil Hunter's rejection. "And he's a hero himself! He beat both Mundus and Abigail and he always saves people, I really admire him…"

"I know what will cheer you up, my lady!" Asuka smiled as she took out a silver watch-like device rom her pocket. "It's a miniature time machine, I got it when I was travelling one day."

"Cool! So we can see what Mr. Dante was like when he was a kid?" Raspberyl was very excited; her imagination went wild when she saw the miniature time machine.

"Even better." Asuka smiled, she had a big surprise planned for Raspberyl, she was very sure it would lift her spirits. "Let's go!" She activated the time machine and transported Raspberyl, Kyoko and herself back in time.

* * *

About 5000 years ago in a ruined town in the Netherworld, Sparda, Baul and Modeus were leading a small battalion of soldiers, but the soldiers didn't carry any weapons, instead, they brought with them crates of food medical supplies.

"Master, what exactly are we doing?" Baul was uncomfortable with leading unarmed soldiers, he expected a battle but instead, he and Modeus were led to a town.

"I don't think we'll be fighting today." Modeus smiled, though he was an accomplished swordsman, he hated having to kill so many people.

"War relief…" Sparda told both his apprentices as he led his soldiers into the tow with the supplies. "We can't have these innocent people die of sickness and starvation."

"Quite admirable, Master." Modeus was glad he could be of service to Sparda; he shared his sentiments.

"Why not burn this miserable town to ashes? We are demons after all." Baul frowned; he hated being away from combat and didn't see this as a part of his training. "These people were foolish enough to resist our invasion."

"We can't have Lord Mundus rule over dying people, it is our duty as Devil Knights to make sure these people live to see the united Netherworld he will create." Sparda sighed, discontent with his student's bloodlust and lack of empathy. "Power is about possessing a noble soul, the soul that can tell you to use that power to benefit the greater good, that is what we demons must learn."

"Our master is right." Modeus agreed with Sparda, he too wanted to save the innocent lives of the people living in this town. "These people have done nothing wrong, they are the victims of their Overlord's stubborn nature."

"Suit yourself!" Baul snapped, he hated being lectured by his twin brother, especially when he talked about peace.

"Something's coming…" Sparda gripped the Force Edge as he saw a blue rift glow in front of Baul, Modeus and himself.

* * *

The rift opened up and Raspberyl, Kyoko and Asuka stepped out, they were transported back in time during the unification wars.

"Where are we?" Raspberyl looked around to see the ruined town and she noticed the soldiers. "This place looks so depressing!"

"Your surprise is coming, my lady." Asuka smiled as she saw Sparda, Baul and Modeus approach them.

"Who are you?" Sparda approached at Raspberyl, wary of her presence. "What is your business here?"

"I-it's him!" Raspberyl was shocked, her biggest hero, Sparda was talking to her. "I'm actually talking to the Legendary Dark Knight!" She smiled, very excited to be in his presence.

"I told you this would cheer you up." Asuka smiled, she was pleased with the results of her attempt to cheer up Raspberyl.

"He looks allot like Mr. Dante." Kyoko took a closer look at Sparda, seeing his white hair and blue eyes. "That's where he got his handsome looks!"

"Excuse me?" Sparda noticed how hyperactive Raspberyl was when he spoke to her. "Are you not feeling well?"

"What an odd little girl." Baul glared at Raspberyl, unsure of why she was so excited to see Sparda.

"She's energetic, I'll give her that." Modeus smiled, he sensed no hostility from Raspberyl.

"I'm your biggest fan in the whole wide Netherworld!" Raspberyl could barely contain her excitement; she was having a conversation with Sparda himself. "You're the most badass delinquent of them all!"

"I told you this would happen, Master." Modeus chuckled, remembering the conversation he had with Sparda back at Mundus's castle. "You do look like a delinquent."

"Pleased to meet you." Sparda extended his hand out to Raspberyl, he seemed interested in her enthusiasm. "My apprentices and I were just about to give food and medicine to this town, would you like to help us?"

"I'd love to!" Raspberyl shook Sparda's hand, helping her biggest hero perform good deeds was like a dream come true.

After hours of helping the townspeople, Sparda stood at the edge of the town with Baul, Modeus, Raspberyl, Kyoko and Asuka.

"You did quite well." Sparda smiled at Raspberyl, he liked how much effort she put into working with him. "You'll be a great demon someday."

"You think so?" Raspberyl smiled, getting a compliment from Sparda made her really happy.

"Just keep doing what you do, and you will be." Sparda patted Raspberyl's head, thankful to her for all her help.

"Time's almost up!" Asuka noticed that the miniature time machine started to shake and glow. "We have to go, my lady!"

"Sparda?" Raspberyl looked at the Dark Knight with an excited look on her face. "Can I be engaged to your second son?" She blushed, taking her chance to make Dante hers.

"Sure, if I have one that is." Sparda nodded, he didn't exactly take Raspberyl's request seriously, but he felt that he owed her for her assistance. "It's a promise, and promises are never meant to be broken."

"Thank you so much!" Raspberyl smiled happily, knowing that Sparda basically promised Dante to her. "I'll become the most badass delinquent and make you proud!"

* * *

Raspberyl, Kyoko and Asuka returned back to their time period.

"Thank you so much, Asuka!" Raspberyl smiled happilly, thankful to her friend for giving her the chance to meet Sparda.

"I'm so glad you liked it, my lady." Asuka was pleased that she could be of assistance to Raspberyl.

"Yo!" Dante approached Raspberyl, he had heard the noise caused by the miniature time machine and decided to check on her. "I heard a loud banging noise, still got all your teeth?"

"Now's my chance!" Raspberyl remembered Sparda's promise to her and she was eager to see if Dante knew about it. "Will you go out on a date with me?" She blushed, confident in herself.

"You gonna play the fiancé card if I say no?" Dante sighed, he didn't like the predicament he was in. "Fine…whatever."

"Yes!" Raspberyl hugged Dante's arm tightly, happy that he acknowledged their "newly" formed engagement. "You're all mine!" She blushed and she kissed him on the cheek. "Honeybunch!"

"Good grief, my old man's always leaving me with something stressful." Dante sighed, he didn't know why Sparda arranged for him to marry Raspberyl and he didn't like being chained down.

* * *

Author's note: This is one of the first approved bills of the Dark Assembly! This takes place sometime during the Nero Arc when Dante teaches at the Evil Academy! We'll find out more about that during the Nero Arc's next chapter! Check out chapter one and vote for the next bill! The bill with the most voters will get written!

Here's a list of the bills that won the votes in the reviews.

Sparda Arc.

The Seraph and Celestia

Delinquency

Vergil Arc.

Love Freak

Now to answer my reviewers,

KO

Dante and his parallel counterpart will play a big role when the story gets there, thank you for your votes!

Zero-Nightmare

Thank you for your votes!


	3. Behind the scenes and contest

Devil May Cry, The Traitor's Bloodline, Dark Assembly

Special: Behind the scenes and contest

Hey there guys, first of all, I want to thank you for all the support you've given me throughout this whole writing experience, so I'll share with you readers the experiences that led to the conception of my little story.

* * *

Step 1: The experience begins (feel free to skip this part)

Year 2006, back in my high school days, me and two of my best friends were looking for a game to play after finishing Castlevania Portrait of Ruin and we stumbled upon a copy of Devil May Cry 3 Special Edition, one of my friends said the cover was badass and the second one, an avid God of War fan, said that he'd heard great things about the Devil May Cry Series and its combat system, so I bought the game and we headed over to my house to play it on my Playstation 2, and sure enough, we had a blast! The game's rankings were strict and challenging and the game itself was difficult! But what stood out were the characters, from the cocky smartass turned hero, Dante, to the cold and ruthless Vergil and finally, the dark and influential mystery that was Sparda and then there was Arkham and Lady, who showed two different sides of humanity, after clearing the game and witnessing it's amazing story we wanted more, and luckily, there were two more Devil May Cry games to play! It was one hell of a journey trying to find copies of Devil May Cry and Devil May Cry 2, but through perseverance and one very dingy looking garage sale, we managed to find them and once we started playing, the world of Devil May Cry opened up and hours of fun followed, we found out more about our favourite Devil Hunter and the fate of his ever so badass twin brother and we see the Demon King that their father fought so hard to seal, and finally, Trish, the copy of Dante and Vergil's mother. Devil May Cry 2 was fun, but a huge step down in my opinion, but the story was still great in its own way. You can all probably relate to the joy we felt when we saw that first trailer for Devil May Cry 4!

After finishing the Devil May Cry series, we wanted to play more games about demons, and as luck would have it, my first friend's little brother was already playing one! This is when we found the Disgaea series and that game was Disgaea 2, we immediately fell in love with the game's quirky story and loveable characters, and as my friend's little brother finished the game, I lent him my copies of Devil May Cry, and he loved it far more than me and my friends did, it was a fun road, watching my two friends argue about who loves Rozalin more and the inevitable search for the first Disgaea,, when we finally found it, my friend's first impression of Laharl's story was… that he was just like a brattier Dante, a half breed orphan with a sharp tongue, a powerful and noble demon father, and a loving human mother that sacrificed herself for her child, then there's the sarcastic Etna, who my friend's little brother says acts like girl Dante and then there's Flonne, the loveable ditz of the game. My friend's little brother, who had a major 8th grader syndrome (the Japanese term for a mental state where you're almost completely absorbed by a fictional setting and act it out) always told us about the story he had in his head about Devil May Cry and Disgaea's world colliding, and as nutty as he sounded, we loved hearing about it, the imaginative little guy made us love the two series much more that day, and the next year, after finishing the Devil May Cry and Disgaea animes, we saw the trailer for Disgaea 3, and the hype started again.

2008 the year of both Devil May Cry 4 and Disgaea 3, I picked up Devil May Cry 4 as soon as I saw it and I invited my friends and the imaginative little brother over so we can play it, and needless to say, we found Nero a very awesome character, his devotion to Kyrie reminded my first friend about his own to his long-time girlfriend and Dante was as funny as ever, but then… after I cleared the game his little brother said something that would affect our experience, the little guy said to us, that Nero and Rozalin belong together! At, first, I scratched my head in confusion, but then he explained, he said that Nero was a Holy Knight, and Rozalin was a Princess and that they both had scary sides, he then told us the love story that would be the eventual basis of the Nero Arc.

Soon after, my first friend purchased Disgaea 3 and he told me that Mao's hair and coat made him look like a very geeky Dante, though short, Disgaea 3 was fun and memorable and seeing Nero and Kyrie's voice actors in Almaz and Sapphire was quite entertaining.

After 2 years of playing the Disgaea PSP remakes we saw the very first trailer for DmC: Devil May Cry, like most of you guys, we were kinda pissed, even more when we saw how disrespectful Tameem Antoniades was being to the fans and to Dante, but we decided to give it a chance, after all, we all promised to support the franchise and try to enjoy Devil May Cry regardless, but the announcement and trailer's for Disgaea 4 cheered us up.

Disgaea 4 was amazing, as a Castlevania fan, playing as a vampire with a very similar backstory to Alucard was really fun and we were really happy to see Axel again, Artina was nice and I'll say this now, Desco is adorable.

Now fast forward to January this year, the moment of reckoning, is DmC good or bad and is it worth all the big things Ninja Theory have set it up for, a dn the verdict is, yes and no, when I picked up the game, it was very fun, had a great story, but I felt it lacked the charm of the classic series, but that did not stop me from enjoying the hell out of it! Seeing a western side of my favourite franchise was not so bad after all and this new Dante was kinda cool in his own way, same goes for the new Vergil, even during his evil breakdown in the DLC

I don't see my friends as much as I used to, work is getting hard, and my first friend planning his wedding, but we still find the time to bond over our favourite games, and we're still waiting eagerly for Disgaea D2 and the return of Classic Dante.

* * *

Step 2: The idea appears

Late last year, after talking with my first friend's little brother, I realized something, I wanted to make his vision come to life and to add my own spin on it, he and a group of his own friends loved Devil May Cry and Disgaea and expressed that love through their conversations and their online interactions for two long years, I don't know exactly what it is they do, but they seem to enjoy "taking the roles of their favourite characters", as my friend's little brother says. That year, I had already written two of my well-known stories on this site , The Warrior of Zero and Rosario of Sorrow, my friend's little brother told me about what he and his friends had wrote about and the things they talked about online, he told me about the friendship of Sparda and Krichevskoy, and Dante's many misadventures with Flonne and Salvatore the Magnificent, and the one romance that has captivated me, Nero and Rozalin, so he invited me over to his house along with his friends, so we can brainstorm on the story that would eventually become The Traitor's Bloodline.

* * *

Step 3: Writing the story

The Sparda Arc

The initial draft of the story was a simple one, Sparda and Krichevskoy fighting side by side against Mundus and his forces, but I told my friend's little brother and his friends about my idea, what if I dial the clock back an additional 3000 years so I can tell the story of how Sparda helped Mundus take over the Demon World, and I added more characters to the mix, my first addition was Overlord Zenon, who I figured would make an ideal love interest for Sparda and a great setup for Rozalin's affections for Nero during the Nero Arc, since not much is known about her, I took cues from Rozalin's personality when developing her character and I plan on giving a new twist to her obsession with solitude by the end of the Sparda Arc, then there's Baul and Modeus, my little brother's friend compared their relationship with Sparda to that of Raspberyl, Kyoko and Asuka, and I figured that would be another nice way to meld the two universes together, making Sparda Raspberyl's idol made so much sense, since he was a demon that showed love and compassion and became far more powerful for it, in all respects and purposes, a much more noble and serious version of Raspberyl's delinquency, and then there's Zetta, who I figured would be a great rival/friend to Sparda and the perfect opportunity to show his competitive fighter side, but one constant in the Sparda arc will be, Sparda questioning demonic values, his out of place compassion and learning the power of humanity, and how he passes on those values to his best friend, Krichevskoy. Soon in this story, you will see Pram, Xenolith, Baal and Valvatorez make their appearances, all of which will be a large part of Sparda's legacy, initially, the story was to be named "The Devil Chronicles", and the arcs would have been one multi-generational story, but I figured that separating them into separate arcs would satisfy readers more.

* * *

The Vergil Arc

This arc went through the most revisions and its initial draft was far different from the story you see today, because Vergil's initial love interest was not Etna, but Flonne! I know, hard to believe, right? But my friend's little brother told me that the draft he and his friends came up with involved Vergil opening up his heart to love and accepting love, albeit with a huge amount of denial on his part, and Dante's original love interest was Etna, due to how easily they could get along and their similar sense of humour, but all that had to go for many reasons. Since Vergil is allegedly Nero's father, Nero would have had to have inherited his smart ass attitude from somewhere, and the ideal solution was, make Etna Nero's mother, for this to happen, I wrote a new draft, one that had Etna as Vergil's love interest and one of my friend's little brother loved it, apparently one of his friends really liked the pairing and has always wanted to see it done, so that is what I've decided to write, the story about how two very different devils bond despite both of them having ruthless intentions, Vergil, his acquisition of power and Etna, after the same thing, both think that their relationship is only a means to that end, but then eventually, they fall in love, the initial draft of this story, titled "Devil's Hour" was set during the events of the first Disgaea and Devil May Cry 3, but I figured that setting the story in its own timeline years before Disgaea and culminating in the events of Devil May Cry 3 would be more appropriate, Vergil's relationship with Krichevskoy and Laharl is another constant on this story, Krichevskoy seeing Vergil, his godson as mislead and detached from his father's ideals of love and compassion and his vassal, Etna as having her heart closed to others, and endeavours to bring them together so that they may heal. Laharl on the other hand, respects Vergil as an older brother figure due to their similar circumstances and their stance on love. A tragic story that will end during the events of Devil May Cry 3, Zenon will appear once more and her reincarnation will happen during this arc after she meets Vergil, Pram, Fake Zenon and a young Fubuki and Yukimaru will appear as well.

* * *

The Dante Arc (coming soon)

Arguably the most important arc in this story and most certainly the longest one, this story will span a very long time and will cover the events of the original Devil May Cry and Disgaea, as well as Disgaea Dimension 2 and Devil May Cry 2 and the anime. This arc will be split into three parts, the first takes place during the first games of both Disgaea and Devil May Cry, as hinted in the Nephilim Arc, Flonne will be in love with Dante and will be a large driving force for him in this arc, coupled with Dante and Etna's encounters with Nelo Angelo leading up his reveal as the corrupted Vergil, my goal for this arc is to appeal to the emotions of my valued readers. The second part of this story is the D2 story, which will take place in its own timeline in Devil May Cry and will have Dante mentoring Laharl and his reunion with Flonne and his friendship with Etna, who he considers family and other than Xenolith, another mysterious figure that's important to Etna will appear, to those of you who have read the Devil May Cry 2 novel, you can guess who it is. The third part will tell the story of Devil May Cry 2 and Dante's meeting with the Demon Hunter Priere, he will be the one who helps her accept herself after her change into an Overlord, thank you to those who have voted in the poll.

* * *

The Nero Arc

Now this one is my personal favourite and the most fun to write and other than some changes, it stays true to the original draft, Nero and Rozalin's love story is designed to preserve Rozalin's tsundere tendencies and to help Nero awaken his true purpose, by making them long lost childhood friends, this story is able to show an obviously loving, yet reasonably paced romance between the two, and with Nero's memories being affected, it helps the "falling in love all over again" theme of their relationship, because the Dante Arc is already planned out, Dante's adventures in the Evil Academy and the events of Disgaea 3 will take place during this arc once Nero is captured by The Order, Nero's relationship with Sapphire is much like his relationship with Kyrie in the canon, with hints of Almaz's relationship with Sapphire, but Nero sees her as a sister figure and a reliable friend, It's safe to say that subconsciously, Nero is very much in love with Rozalin, though he doesn't understand or want to admit those feelings and Rozalin loves Nero as well, and the fact that they were separated and that he lost his memories of her, makes her feel very upset and angry, since Nero was the only one to show her genuine love during her lonely childhood. Etna's relationship with Nero is quite the plot point in this story, after meeting her son, Etna has no idea how to be a mother, and Nero's resemblance to his father Vergil makes her remember the time they shared, Nero has an increasingly hard time believing that his mother looks much younger than him. Adell is the Krichevskoy to Nero's Sparda, the two of them are best friends that share a mutual respect for one another and Adell will have a new love interest, a certain witch from GrimGrimoire. Vergil's ghost and Dante will play big roles in guiding Nero to his purpose and awakening his true powers. Zenon still holds her feelings for Sparda, and sees Nero as a surrogate for that, adding to Rozalin's affections for him. By popular demand, Raspberyl will be very affectionate to Dante in this arc. For this story to work, I had to adjust the Disgaea timeline.

* * *

The Nephilim Arc

Now I can't leave out DmC now can I? It has a story that still fits in nicely with this saga and its political satire fits perfectly with Disgaea 4, this takes place in one of the many worlds in the Disgaea universe where Mundus and Judge Nemo control most of humanity and demon kind through blackmail and manipulation of media and banking, even Death King Hugo is in debt to Mundus. While Sparda left Vergil with the Kazamatsuri family, Archangel Eva asked her best friend, Artina/Vulcanus to protect Dante as his guardian angel, but Vergil fakes his death to form The Order and protect Fuka while Dante fights to survive. Vergil sees the Valvatorez as useful to his plan to take down Mundus, and due to similar ideals and the plight of both the human and netherworld, they work together to form a resistance and an alliance, Jetstream Sam and Raiden will make guest appearances in this arc. Fuka and Desco's relationship with Vergil will be an emotional journey and Dante and Fuka will bond as she helps him find his human side. Since Artina won the poll, she will be Dante's love interest in this arc and their interactions will be a large driving point, Valvatorez helps Dante come to terms with his demonic side, while Artina helps him with his angel side, the love story between Dante and Artina will help him find out who he is. Classic Dante will mentor the new Dante as a father figure and Sicily will be making an appearance in this arc as well, other guest characters will appear and Fuka and Desco will witness the events of Vergil's Downfall.

* * *

Contest: For my readers

I will be setting up a new poll soon, and the winner will be awarded the rights to write a self-contained spin off to the Traitor's Bloodline with any lead character they choose or if you want, you can revisit the original concepts! The runners up will be given an honourable mention and a permanent place in the development of the Dark Assembly and the chance to enter the poll to write the story, "Devil May Cry: Evil Academy Days" which will explain Dante's days as a student in the Evil Academy and why Salvatore the Magnificent deludes herself into thinking that Dante is her boyfriend. Submit your entries to me through private messaging or DocX and I will post them as chapters in the Dark Assembly, and the voters will decide the winners, you are allowed to vote for yourself, since only one vote per is allowed, I trust my readers. The poll will be up once all entries are submitted.

Now to answer my reviewers

Demons Parade

We'll see a load of that during Dante's part of the Nero Arc!

I haven't played the tales series, but maybe he could get it after a dangerous event, like his friends being in danger or a losing battle.

Yeah, DmC Dante will get into all sorts of hell in the Nephilim Arc!

Zero-Nightmare

Thanks!

There's more where that came from!

Beryl will be very persistent about that.

Black Box 0 and Phantom Helix and Absolute Chaos

Good choices, I'll write the ones that have the most votes, thank you for your participation.

And to Absolute Chaos, Yes, Dante and Flonne will be paired in the Dante Arc's first part.


End file.
